


The surprises of life

by Bluemoondreams



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Band Fic, Bets & Wagers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: This was requested on deviant art. Branch is having a pod, Creek is being a worry wort and the two look back on how they ended up together. It's fluffy and fun!





	1. Chapter one

The surprises of life.

Chapter one:

Branch watched with a mixture of fondness, amusement and exasperation as his husband bustled about their pod, Creek was making sure for the millionth time that their whole pod was ready for the new arrival. The blue troll looked down at his large tummy, he knew that his time was soon, the survivalist had to admit that if anyone had told him a year ago that he would be happily married to Creek with a pod on the way Branch would never have believed them, but here he was and the blue troll wouldn’t change a thing about it. “Creek dearest, come here and sit down. You are driving me crazy, there is nothing more you can do to be ready for this baby.”

The purple troll knew that he was right, Creek let out a deep sigh, he sat down next to his husband, the guru put an arm around the shoulders of Branch and then kissed him on the cheek. “I’m sorry beloved…I just can’t settle at the moment.”

“I know Dearest…You know I was sitting here just thinking about how we met and ended up together and married…” The blue troll said to the guru with a wistful smile as he felt a wave of nostalgic happiness come over him.

Creek smiled widely, thinking about how they met also made him feel so warm inside, the spiritual troll let out a chuckle and then he asked. “Yes it was all rather unexpected wasn’t it?”

“Unexpected? You and Poppy made a wager about me.” Branch reminded him with a huff of exasperation as he remembered all of what had happened.

The purple troll smiled widely at his husband and then said ruefully. “You’re never going to let me forget about that fact are you?”

The survivalist smiled at Creek, and shook his head before he said to him gently. “No how could I…I remember it all so very clearly…”

 

Branch hadn’t sung since his childhood at least as far as any of the other trolls knew, but the grey troll had a secret one he had kept for years, he had once been part of a very famous troll band called Masquerade along with Guy Diamond and Biggie, but the survivalist had been unable to keep up the deception or the singing, so Branch had retired from the band years ago and they had disbanded. None of them had ever spoke about the fact that they had been Masquerade, this was despite the fact there had been many attempts by the other trolls to find out who they were and to get them back together. No matter what was said or what the other trolls tried the band had so far firmly refused to be found and come out of retirement to perform again little did all the trolls know this was to change.

Branch was in troll village, looking for some fabric to make some new bags from when Creek had appeared at his side and said. “So…Poppy and I have this wager going.”

“Really…And that would interest me why?” Branch asked the guru sarcastically as he picked up the bolt of fabric he wanted and tried not to feel too much aggravation as Creek spoke to him about the fact he was the centre of some stupid wager.

“Because Poppy says you can sing and I say you won’t and can’t.” The purple troll told him with a gloating smile for Branch, the guru loved to needle the other troll, because this made him the centre of the grey troll’s attention and this was to good an opportunity for him to pass up.  
The survivalist shook his head, he could feel his aggravation rising, but Branch managed to hold onto his temper and instead he said even more sarcastically than before to Creek. “What a shame neither of you are ever going to find out if I can or not.”

The gloating smile on the face of the guru grew wider and he couldn’t help but pointed out with a surge of victory running through him. “Well if you won’t then I win our bet.”

“So what does that mean?” The grey troll found himself asking the spiritual troll a sick feeling starting to bubble up in the pit of his stomach.

“Oh not much, just that if you don’t sing at Smidge’s birthday party at end of this week, that I get to be King of the trolls for a week.” As Creek told Branch this he walked away from the survivalist looking extremely pleased with himself.

The grey troll watched the guru walk away with his eyes thinned, the survivalist felt both anger and frustration go through him. This made him realise that he had to do something to stop Creek, there was only one way which the blue troll could see that he would be able to do this, as he came to this realisation Branch muttered himself. “I won’t let you win this bet.” Having decided on his cause of action the grey troll brought his fabric he wanted from the shop, the survivalist then went in search of Biggie and Guy Diamond, he found the large blue troll unsurprisingly eating cupcakes in his living room. “Still eating as many cupcakes as you can I see Opal.”

Quickly Biggie looked up from eating startled, he turned his head the large blue troll then looked at Branch standing with his arms folded in the doorway with wide eyes. “Does this mean?”

The grey troll looked at him then said to the other troll. “I’ll explain later, we need to go find Diamond first, that is if you still think we can do this?”

The large blue troll didn’t answer this question, instead he got to his feet and followed the survivalist as he made his way out of the room and then out of the pod. It didn’t take the two trolls too long to locate the glittering troll. Guy was softly singing one of their old songs to himself as he organised some things outside his pod, the large blue troll and the grey troll looked at each other and then they nodded at each other. Biggie lifted his voice first, then a few moments later so too did Branch, as soon as he did this the shimmering troll spun around to look at them. The smile on his face was huge, his eyes fell onto the grey troll, he could help but feel excited that maybe things were going in a positive direction at last and he said softly and with disbelief to his voice. “Sapphire?”

“Hey Diamond…” Branch said simply to the other troll.

“Does this mean?” Guy asked the survivalist hopefully.

The grey troll gestured towards his pod and asked him. “Can we talk?”

The shimmering troll gave him a quick nod, then together the three trolls entered the pod, being a polite host Guy made them both drinks and got out two plates of cupcakes. The sparkling troll placed one of the plates in front of Biggie who instantly dug in, Guy then gave Branch a plate of the cupcakes too and once this was done Guy turned his attention back to Branch. “So what’s this about?”

“I ran into Creek today, he has a wager going on with Poppy, which states that if I don’t sing at Smidge’s birthday party that he gets to be King of the trolls for a week…” Branch told the other two male trolls with a tone of exasperation and worry to his voice.

After Branch had said this they both stared at the grey troll with complete shock and it was the large blue troll who spoke up his voice full of worry. “Creek just can’t win that wager! He’s a good friend but if he were King for a week he’d be absolutely insufferable!”

“He’d also have me thrown out of the village that I have no doubt.” Branch said in a dry tone of voice, before addressing his old band members once again. “That’s why I’m thinking it’s time that Masquerade made a comeback, but this time I’m not going to wear the make up so my skin isn’t grey or change my hair colour like I used to…I’m not going to hide anymore, I don’t need to any longer.”  
“I have to ask, will it be for just that one night?” Guy asked their old lead vocalist his voice full of hope that maybe Branch would say no to this.

The grey troll shook his head at them, having talked about the band to the others it had really made him realise that he had missed it a lot more than he had realised, it had also made Branch feel the first spark of happiness he had felt for a long time and so he said to the other two male trolls. “No it won’t be for just that one night, I think that it might actually do me some good to go back to singing…I feel sure that grandma would have liked me to carry on and I shouldn’t have let the guilt stop me in the first place. Who knows it might even help me find my happiness and regain my colours…We have until the end of this week, I don’t want Creek to find out I am going to sing so I thought we could practice in my bunker under the pretence that you two are helping me with a few things in the bunker.”

“That should work.” Biggie said with a nod for Branch.

“What are we going to sing?” Guy asked curiously.

Branch was thoughtful for a few moments before he gestured the other two closer and whispered a song title to them, slowly both the big blue troll and the shimmering troll grinned at him and it was Guy who said. “Oh, good choice Branch that will get them all dancing, Biggie’s and my girlfriend will go mental when they find out we are part of Masquerade…But it will be worth it to see the look on their faces.”

Biggie grinned widely at the other two members of Masquerade as he said. “Yeah, Satin and Chenille are huge fans of our band.”

“So is Suki, I’ve wanted to tell her for years…” Diamond admitted blushing slightly as he made this confession to the others.

Branch was thoughtful for a few moments after this and then he said thoughtfully. “If that is the case then why don’t we sing to begin with without our masks and then put them on half way through.” The other two nodded in agreement to this suggestion and seeing this Branch then the grey troll addressed the other two male trolls again. “Good then that’s what we will do.”

“We need to make sure we can get onto the mushroom platform in the clearing were the trolls hold the parties so we can perform our song, any ideas how we might be able to be to do that?” The large blue troll asked the other two band members.

There was a thoughtful silence for a few moments before Guy snapped his fingers and said. “I could offer Suki to take over for a bit at the DJ booth so she can go and dance. I’m sure she would say yes to that suggestion.”

“Well then now we have that sorted shall we head to my bunker?” Branch asked the others who all gave him a nod of agreement in answer to this question.

So it was that together the three male troll’s returned to Branch’s bunker, they made sure to practice for a few hours each day over the next week, while at the same time making sure to make it look like that they were working with the survivalist on something in his bunker rather than actually doing anything else together. So it was that by the end of the week the three trolls had their act down to a fine art, it had been pleasantly surprised Branch how easy it had been to start singing and dancing again. Every time he did so the grey troll was sure that he felt his grandma right there with him urging him on which comforted him a great deal and made Branch feel as though he really was doing the right thing by performing as part of Masquerade once again.


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two:

On the night of the party the three trolls met up in Biggies pod, they looked at each other and went through a ritual just as they had done before every performance years ago, it started with the large blue troll singing. “Opal.” And holding out his opalescent domino mask towards the other two.

Guy brought out his shimmering silver domino mask from his hair and pressed one end to Biggies as he sung out. “Diamond.”

Both male trolls turned their gaze onto their third band member, Branch smiled slightly, he pulled out of his black hair a blue shimmering domino mask pressed one end to the other two and sang. “Sapphire.”

Together they drew their masks apart, then side by side they made their way down to the party, Branch moved into the shadows near the mushroom and hid himself away there because he knew with his colouring none of the other trolls would spot him there. Biggie went over to the buffet table to help himself to some food, meanwhile Guy spoke to Suki gaining her permission to take over from her in a little while so she could join in with the dancing.

When the last song the DJ was playing ended, she left the booth to go and find the rest of the snack pack and have some fun dancing with them for a little bit while Diamond dealt with the music for the party for her. Branch rapidly made his way up onto the dark mushroom platform, Biggie was quick to join him so to was Guy, as silence stretched, the trolls started to mutter to each other, Suki looked around with a frown and then said to Poppy. “Guy said he’d deal with the music, he must have run into some sort of problem with the equipment, I’ll go and check on him.”

As the orange haired troll started to make her way through the other trolls towards the booth, then an angelic male voice which she knew well began to sing from the mushroom platform to one end of the clearing, it was this voice which caused the DJ to stop Suki dead in her tracks. Wide eyed the DJ looked up into the darkness atop the mushroom, she could tell that there were three trolls standing up there but because of the shadows the top of the mushroom was cast in at this time Suki couldn’t see which of the trolls it was. Then two lights came on they highlighting Biggie and Guy Diamond, this was followed by a third spot light which showing to her amazement Branch. His mouth opened and sure enough the angelic voice of the lead vocalist of Masquerade spilt forward from his lips and he was clearly being backed up by Biggie and her boyfriend. Hearing him sing made Suki feel utterly stunned she really couldn’t believe that the three of them made up the members of Masquerade.

The large blue troll and shimmering troll were performing the dance which went with the song but Branch unlike them was simply swaying from side to side to the music as he sung. A lot of the younger trolls not knowing the band but loving the song were now starting to dance to the song which they had never heard before. As for the rest of the snack pack they were as shocked as Suki that they had always known the trio that made up Masquerade, as well as by the fact that Branch was their lead vocalist.

As Biggie and Guy danced each side of their third band member, they started to try to encourage Branch to join in with them, slowly he smiled slightly, then with a shrug the grey troll began to dance along with them, proving to all of those watching them that he still remembered the steps to their dance and that he could still dance well. The blue troll had to admit that doing this reminded him of all the things he had really missed about being in the band as well as singing and dancing.

It was only when Branch joined in with their dance that Biggie drew his mask out from his hair, he held it out in one hand towards the crowd and those of the right age to remember the band member’s stage names started to chant. “Opal! Opal! Opal!” The large blue troll slipped the mask onto his face and continued to perform with the others.

Guy brought his mask out next he also held his out towards the crowd and they began to chant again. “Diamond! Diamond! Diamond!” With a grin and his trademark wink for the audience he slipped his mask on.

Branch was last bringing out the glittering blue mask, even before he had done so the chanting of his stage name was already going on, to shouts of Sapphire the grey troll placed his mask to his face and then began to smile and sing even more strongly than before. The blue troll had never felt as happy as he did right now on the stage singing, beside his band members and friends it made him realise just what he had been missing all these years.

Then suddenly Biggie spotting the twins at the edge of the stage, he helped them up onto it, once they were both on the mushroom the large blue troll danced with his two girlfriends as he continued to sing with Branch. As they danced he knew they had a whole lot of questions but Biggie was sure that they would both wait until after their performance to ask them all. While this had been happening Guy Diamond had also brought Suki up onto the stage with them they were dancing together, but as they did so she mouthed at her boyfriend oh my god, he grinned at her and the members of Masquerade went right on with their performance.

It was here that something started to happen to Branch, he looked down in time to watch teal blue light race up over his skin and he felt something happening to his hair. The now blue troll figured he would see what had happened to his hair was later, but the survivalist was aware from the startled looks he was being given by all of the other trolls around him that whatever it was it had been one amazing change. Branch was also quite aware of the fact that by his other band members showing off that they were taken he would be the one that every single troll perused, part of him was thrilled by this idea and another part of him was terrified. Quickly the blue troll pushed these thoughts to one side he instead focused on his performance, as he did so Branch was sure he felt his grandma’s presence with him and somewhere deep down inside him the blue troll knew this meant that she was happy he had done this after so long and this idea filled Branch with absolute joy.

As he started to come to the end of the song, Branch caught the eyes of Creek who was also now at the edge of the mushroom with Poppy, Fuzzbert and Smidge, the blue troll shot him a sly grin and the purple troll glared back at him clearly not at all happy to have lost his wager with Poppy. The princess however was grinning from ear to ear, Branch had to admit she looked as though midwinter and her birthday had all come at the same time and it made the blue troll extremely happy to see his friend smiling like that.

As the song came to an end at last all of the trolls erupted in cheers, the members of Masquerade all took a bow, as they did so their names were being chanted over and over again. They all shared a smile, then they bowed again and after they did this Guy spoke up over the loud shouting of the crowd gesturing at Branch as he did so. “Give it up for Sapphire our lead vocalist!” The cheering in response to this was massive.

Branch playfully shoved the sparkling troll and then spoke himself. “We are Masquerade and we would like to announce we are coming out of retirement!” The crowd went crazy again as the now blue troll made this announcement, Poppy, Smidge and Fuzzbert were jumping up and down like a crazy and Creek was staring at Branch like he had just said the moon was pink.

Biggie spoke up next. “We would like to wish a very happy birthday to our very dear friend Smidge, come on birthday girl get up here!”

Blushing like crazy and holding onto her boyfriend Fuzzbert Smidge made her way up onto the stage, once she was in the middle of the stage, Guy came up to her right side and he started singing first. “Happy birthday to you.”

This was closely followed by Biggie who stood at her left. “Happy birthday to you.”

Branch moved to sit in front of Smidge and look up at her as he sung. “Happy birthday dear Smidge.”

Then the trio sang together. “Happy birthday to you.”

Once more it went back to Guy who gestured to the rest of the snack pack including Branch as he sang. “From Good friends and true.”

Biggie took the next line. “From old friends and new.”

Branch’s turn came after this. “May good luck go with you.”

Once more the trio joined their voices together for the last line. “And happiness too. So happy birthday to you!”

Smidge still blushing like crazy the little yellow troll smiled at the three trolls, before hugging Biggie, then Guy, she looked at Branch a little hesitantly, seeing this he got to his feet and hugged her a gesture which Smidge quickly returned. “Thank you, all of you.”

By now Poppy had made her way onto the mushroom, she walked over to Branch and said with a shake of her head. “Wow…That’s one amazing voice. I can’t believe that you are Sapphire.”

“Well now you know I am, I heard about your wager from Creek and I decided to do something about it.” As he spoke Guy Diamond and Suki went off together to make sure the party continued, sure enough a short while later the music of the party began again and the other trolls started dancing again.

The princess grinned at the now blue troll and then said. “Did Creek tell you what I got if he lost our wager?”

“No he didn’t tell me, Creek was so sure he would win that he didn’t mention that bit. So what do you get for winning this wager?” The now blue troll asked her curiously.

The grin of the face of the pink troll grew. “Creek has to kiss the troll he is in love with.”

Branch frowned at her with confusion as he said. “Wait so now he has lost his bet Creek is going to kiss you?”

Poppy shook her head at the blue troll. “Nope, I’m not the one he is in love with.”

“Oh I see.” Branch noticed that Creek had now joined the rest of the snack pack on the mushroom, he survivalist raised one hand in greeting. “Hey Creek, Poppy was just telling me that since you lost the wager that you have to…” The rest of Branch’s sentence vanished as the purple troll slammed his lips to those of the other troll, Creek had meant to keep the kiss short and sharp to fulfil his part of the wager, but as soon as he started kissing the troll he’d been in love with for the longest time Creek couldn’t seem to stop himself from kissing him, it was like being given something he had been craving for the longest time and now he just couldn’t get enough.

Slowly Branch tentatively started to kiss the other troll back, it sent a strange feeling through the blue troll, it wasn’t an unpleasant sensation he decided in fact it was a rather thrilling one which he was enjoying a great deal. Creek was the one who broke this kiss, their eyes met, neither one of the two trolls moved away from the other, the purple troll let out a small agonized noise and swept in for another kiss from Branch. This time the survivalist was more prepared for a kiss, so he responded more quickly this time, although they were both aware of the rest of the snack pack clapping and cheering around them neither of the male trolls paid much attention to this fact instead they continued to kiss taking occasional short breaths so that they didn’t have to stop kissing just yet. When they finally did stop kissing, it was Creek who stepped back from Branch, he was clearly shocked by the positive response from the blue troll and he said softly. “Why did you kiss me back?”

Branch raised one eyebrow at Creek, folded his arms, he slowly raked his eyes over the other troll as he said to the guru. “Why do you think I kissed you back?” 

The purple troll stared at the survivalist not quite able to believe that Branch might bellow the hatred which had always stood between them love him back. Creek turned away from the blue troll, he ran away from him, the survivalist went straight after the purple troll, no one got in the way of the two trolls as they ran passed them. It was times like this that Branch was glad of his years spent in the wild, it meant he was fast on his feet, eventually the blue troll caught hold of Creek’s arm and he pulled the other troll to a halt. The guru started fighting Branch’s hold, he reacted instantly to this the survivalist pushed the purple troll against a nearby rock and then quickly kissed Creek. As soon as Branch did this the spiritual troll froze in the midst of his struggles, then slowly but surely the guru started to kiss the blue troll back and then he started to relax against the survivalist. When Creek relaxed, Branch took his legs out from under him the guru gasped into the kiss and even as the blue troll lifted him up into his arms he continued to kiss Creek.

Slowly and reluctantly Branch broke this kiss and looked down at the purple troll in his arms, the guru looked back at him with wide eyes and then said with a wavering voice. “What are you doing Branch?”

The blue troll smiled down at him widely, it felt good to be able to smile like this once more the survivalist decided. “I’m not letting you run away from me, we have quite a few things to talk about Creek but I want you to understand something, I love you. I am aware I have never told you this, but then I never had a reason to tell you how I felt about you…Let’s face it our relationship was not the best one, but that was the fault of both of us, but despite this fact it still didn’t stop the feelings from being there.”

“Branch…What a pair of idiots we are.” Creek said to him with a short bark of laughter.

“Agreed, so my bunker or your pod?” Branch asked with a lift of one eyebrow at the guru.

“My pod please.” The purple troll told him blushing slightly.

Branch gave him a nod, the blue troll made his way through the village still carrying the guru, when they were noticed by the other trolls Creek blushed a deeper shade of purple, he hid his face in the chest of the survivalist, who chuckled slightly at this reaction from the other troll and whispered to him softly. “Your so cute when you’re being shy.”

Creek thumped his shoulder and muttered against him still blushing. “I am not cute.”

Branch just smiled down at the troll hiding in his chest, then continued to make his way to Creek’s pod, when they arrived there the blue troll reluctantly placed the guru down onto his feet and he let them into his pod. Once they were inside Branch closed the door behind him, the spiritual troll turned to face him and then said in a soft voice. “I guess you want to know how and when I feel in love with you?”

“Yes, I think that would be a good start.” Branch said in agreement.

The spiritual troll gave him a nod and then said to the survivalist. “When and how both things are little hard for me to date properly…But I think it began when you stood up to me when we were children…When we got older I started to see you in a more romantic light but because you were grey I hated myself for loving you and in turn I made you hate me so that I didn’t have to face up to these feelings…I didn’t want to want you in the way I did but I kept fantasizing about you and kept wanting to be with you…I don’t understand how after everything I’ve done you can be in love with me.”

The blue troll gave him a smile and then spoke to the other troll. “Creek, I’ve always seen beyond the mask you show to all the other trolls, I could see that you wanted to be loved, you kept trying to push me away so I knew that I meant something to you…I fell in love with you without even realising it at first…When I did realise my feelings for you, your words hurt me a lot so I kept my feelings for you to myself but now they are out in the open, now I can say I love you, I have no intention of pushing my feelings back to one side again. I’ll love you with everything in me if you will let me, I want to make a future with you, I’d be honoured when you feel ready to make you my husband and mate, but I won’t push you, so I’ll say good night for now and let you rest and think about everything.”

Branch turned to leave the pod, before he could leave the pod Creek’s hair wrapped around his waist, the purple troll quickly pulled him back to him with his hair. This action on the part of the guru caused a startled gasp to leave Branch, once Creek had done this he took hold of the leaf vest the blue troll wore and shoved it off of his body as much as he could. Before the survivalist could even get used to this, the other troll’s hair was moved from around his waist, he then quickly removed the vest completely from Branch, Creek wrapped his hair around the blue troll’s arms and pulled them behind his back. “Creek what are you doing?” Branch asked him with concern even as he could feel thrills of pleasure running through him as the other troll started to dominate him.

“Something I’ve wanted to do for a long time.” Creek said softly approaching the other troll, he placed his hands onto the chest of the blue troll and stroked his fingers over his skin.

Branch took a deep breath, then let it out as a breathy sigh, the survivalist didn’t fight the hold Creek’s hair had on him he let the guru continue to explore his skin with his hands. As the purple troll realised that Branch wasn’t fighting him he smiled at the survivalist grateful for the fact that the other troll was trusting him. The blue troll leant in he pressed a kiss to the cheek of the spiritual troll, this was followed by him then placing another kiss to his other cheek. Creek looked at Branch with wide eyes, the survivalist smiled at him softly then caught the lips of the guru with his own, the kiss was passion filled and drew a groan of desire from Creek. When the blue troll broke this kiss, his teal eyes met the grey blue eyes of the spiritual troll and he said softly to the guru. “So, you seem to not want to let go of my arms Creek, what is going around in that head of yours?”

“Oh, this and that…I’ll happily admit most of it has to do with you and me and my bed.” Creek told him with a cocky grin.

The blue troll grinned back as he said. “Really…That sounds like a wonderful idea to me.”

The eyes of the purple troll went wide and he stuttered out. “You mean…You want to…I can…”

“Why don’t you show me your bedroom Creek.” Branch said softly, not having to be told twice the guru carried the other troll into his room and shut the door behind them…


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three:

“To think you proposed a month later, not that any of the other trolls were at all surprised by the fact that you did so, but then we had been well very loving towards each other before you proposed.” Branch said with a cheeky smile for the purple troll, before he gave the one he loved a gentle kiss on the lips a kiss which his husband quickly returned. As it always did kissing Creek thrilled Branch, it made him feel alive and so happy, the blue troll didn’t want the kiss to ever end, but he knew it had to and so the survivalist gently broke this kiss.

When the blue troll broke this wonderful kiss Creek grinned back a this husband before saying to him in a loving tone of voice. “Well beloved I wasn’t about to let any of the other trolls getting any ideas they could make you theirs…I’d seen the way they were looking at you after they got to see your colours and hear your wonderful singing voice.”

These words caused Branch to chuckle for a few moments. “I loved our wedding, it was simple but with our friends all there and that was the most important thing for me…Well for both of us.” The blue troll said with a nostalgic tone to his voice.

“Yes it was a wonderful day, I remember the day you told me four months after we married that we were going to have a pod.” The spiritual troll told him with a small smile on his face thinking about that day filled him with such joy.

Branch laughed at the memory of that day, it had been wonderful and had made him so happy to see Creek’s face that day. “Yes so do I, you were so pleased and proud that day, you told the whole troll tree our news and you haven’t stopped planning for the baby since there.”

“No I haven’t, it’s my way if dealing with it all.” Creek told his husband giving him a second but quick kiss on the lips.

As the guru broke the kiss, the survivalist let out a hiss of pain, as the pod made him aware of the fact that it was about to put in an appearance so Branch said to Creek calmly. “Dearest, you need to go and get the healer now love. It’s time.”

“Time…?” The purple troll asked his husband with a momentary confusion, before realisation struck, the eyes of Creek opened wide before they darted down to Branch’s baby bump and back up to the face of the one he loved which had an expression of pain on it. “Oh time!” As he said this Creek shot up onto his feet, he felt a mixture of worry and nervousness go through him, but the purple troll knew that Branch needed him right now and so he quickly dashed out of the pod to fetch the healer for the one he loved. 

Branch slowly got to his feet, the blue troll made his way to the bedroom, gently stroking his hand over his bump, determined to stay calm despite the terrible pain going through him at this time. As the survivalist walked along he spoke gently to the little troll inside him. “Well little one soon we shall be meeting you…And we are both looking forward to meeting you at long last. I shall have to remember to tell you the story of how your father and I came together…” The blue troll panted slightly as pain went through him again, he lay down in the bed with a mound of pillows behind him and breathed as the healers had told him to. 

A few moments later the healer came bustling into the room, Thistle placed his bag to one side on a chest of draws, he then turned to Branch and asked with a kind and compassionate smile on his face. “Are you ready to meet this little one Branch?”

“I am ready healer Thistle. Is Creek alright?” Branch asked the other troll even as he winced because of the pain lancing through him yet again.

The male healer, who was blue skinned and red haired gave him a nod. “Creek is fine, the snack pack are with him and keeping him calm. Now let’s focus on you and the little one side you.” Branch gave the healer a nod and turned his attention to the task at hand.

 

The first time the blue troll screamed in the bedroom Poppy and the snack pack had to push Creek back down onto the sofa and keep him there. Knowing that her friend was worried about what was happening to his husband, Poppy sat down on the sofa beside him and the pink troll did her best to comfort the purple troll as best as she could. “It’s all going to be fine Creek healer Thistle knows what he is doing.” Suki told him gently but firmly while she put an arm around the other troll to give him a gentle hug.

The purple troll returned the embrace, he felt so much worry for Branch at this time that he was sure it was going to burst out of him at any moment and so the guru confided to his friend. “I just can’t stand hearing Branch screaming like that. It’s all my fault…he’s in this condition in the first place…Ow!” Creek yelled as Poppy waked him on the head, he looked at the pink troll and then asked her in a hurt tone of voice. “What was that for?”

“For being an idiot…Branch wants this child and he loves you, so don’t talk like that!” The princess told her friend firmly.

The guru rubbed his head, he let out a deep sigh and then said to the pink troll. “Your right…But I still don’t like hearing him in pain.”

“Of course you don’t like it, you love Branch and so you wouldn’t want him to be in pain.” Poppy said, making sure to give the spiritual troll a second hug, she held on a little tighter as Branch screamed again, which caused Creek to try to get up and go to the survivalist again. “You know you can’t go in there.” The princess told him firmly.

The purple troll let out a deep sigh, he knew that the pink troll was right, and so he said to the other troll. “I want to pace…Is that allowed Poppy?”

“Of course it is Creek” The princess assured him as she released her friend.

When Poppy had let go of him, the guru got to his feet and started to pace the room, doing his best to walk off the concern he was feeling for the one he loved. Creek winced every time Branch screamed but somehow he managed to resist running into the room and let himself trust that the healer would do his job. When sometime later the baby cried from the room beyond Creek let out a sigh of relief, his whole body relaxed slightly, but the guru knew that until he knew Branch was alright that he would never relax completely. A few moments after this Thistle put his head around the door, then stepped into the room, as soon as the healer noticed the guru he smiled at Creek and then said to him. “Branch is fine Creek and there is some troll in here who wants to say hello to you dad.”

When Thistle called him dad the spiritual troll grinned like a fool, before he made his way into the bedroom in order to meet his child for the first time. His husband lay against the pillows as soon as Creek set eyes on his husband and could see that he was alright the purple troll felt happiness and relief filling him. The guru could see that on the bedside table was the pod of their child and in Branch’s arms in a deep blue blanket lay a troll child with a skin of light blue skin and hair which started as purple at the base before going bright blue at the top. The blue troll looked up from their child, he smiled at the guru and gestured him over, as soon as he did this Creek came over to the bedside, he looked down at the child, who blinked up at him with Branch’s bright teal eyes and the guru instantly fell in love.   
The blue troll looked at his husband and then said to him in a very soft voice. “Say hello to your daughter.”

“A girl…Oh Branch…Would it be alright if we named her for both our mothers?” The guru asked the one he loved softly, Creek was concerned about asking him this question, because he had never told Branch he wanted to name their child after their parents and also because he knew that for the blue troll his past could be a painful place. The last thing which Creek wanted was to upset the one he loved with all of his heart at this moment in time.

“I would like that…This would make her name, Willow Song. I think that’s beautiful.” Branch said as he looked down at the baby with a loving and happy smile on his face.

Creek found himself feeling relived that the blue troll liked his idea for the name of their child. The guru smiled at their baby as he said to the survivalist in a happy voice. “I agree it’s the perfect name for her…Our mothers would have loved her.”

“They do love her Creek.” Branch said very softly but firmly to the guru.

The spiritual troll gave him a confused look and asked the survivalist in whisper. “What?”

“They do love her…They are right here.” As the blue troll said this his gaze met that of the guru and then gave him a small smile.

“Wait…Are you telling me that you can see them?” Creek asked his voice full of the wonder he was feeling inside at this moment.

Branch gulped and then nodded as he said to his husband in a voice which was edge in uncertainty. “In a way, it’s more of a sense, it is a gift that came back to me when my colours returned…I’m still getting used to it really.”

“Don’t worry beloved I won’t push you to talk about it, I know things from your past can be painful for you.” Creek said to the one he loved before he then gave him a kiss on the forehead.

“Thank you for understanding.” The blue troll told his husband gratefully giving him a short kiss on the lips before he addressed him for a second time. “Creek I would like to have another child at some point in the future.”

“Really?” The guru asked him with surprise, even as happiness bubble up inside him, the purple troll had to admit they made cute babies and he would love to have another child with Branch.

The survivalist gave Creek a nod and said with a small smile. “It was painful I won’t lie to you about that, but this little one was well worth it.”

“I’m glad you think that. Can I call the snack pack in so they can meet Willow Song?” The spiritual troll asked him eager to share their daughter with their friends.  
“Of course!” The blue troll assured him with a large smile for his husband.

Creek went to the door, he opened it, looked into the room and then said to his friends in a joyful voice. “You can all come in now.”

The snack pack came into the room, they cooed over the baby exclaiming over how beautiful she was and these trolls also agreed that her name was perfect. Branch and Creek had never been so happy in all of their lives as they were right now, they had each other as well as a very happy healthy daughter. The two male trolls were very much looking forward to spending their lives together, as well as to adding to their family when they felt ready.


End file.
